


Rojo Sangre

by Amerikita12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "Había una caja color rojo oscuro, tan similar a la sangre que parecía estar cubierta de ella. Bucky entra en la habitación. Debía saber qué significaba."(O como Bucky hace algo y trata de recordar qué)Stucky, Angustia y Temas delicados.Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Marvel, yo no lucró con ellos.





	Rojo Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Pasen a leer, espero que les guste, comenten si es así :D

Había una caja color rojo oscuro, tan similar a la sangre que parecía estar cubierta de ella, es perfectamente liza y por su material brillante parecía ser metálica, se veía suave, sin ningún desperfecto en su figura geométrica. Lo único que rompía su estética era una cerradura plateada que sobresalía por su color, y por lo pequeña que se veía a comparación de la enorme caja.

De manera inesperada la ésta comienza a abrirse, mandando a volar la cerradura con un sonido similar al que se crea al tirar un objeto de metal al suelo.

Bucky entra en la habitación.

Lo único que se ve en cuarto mal iluminado es el objeto que estaba postrado justo en medio de éste. Algo empieza a molestar en el pecho del castaño, conocía bien la sensación de alerta que florecía dentro de él.

El interior de aquel baúl era de color negro, de un tono oscuro casi ridículo. Bucky pensó por un momento que aquella caja era la representación de su misma existencia.

Algo en ello gritaba peligro, su mente navegaba por sus pensamientos turbios, intentando recordar qué significaba esa pieza para él.

Cuando se acercó se vio tentado a tocar la superficie del extraño elemento, su instinto reaccionó como si estuviera a punto de hacer una estupidez suicida, ignoró la necesidad de su mente de alejarse y salir de la habitación.

Debía saber qué significaba.

Antes de que siquiera las yemas de sus dedos tocaran la superficie roja, un destello de azul con blanco se dio a ver entre el profundo negro que existía dentro del objeto cuadrado.

Era un casco, completamente azul, exceptuando una letra "A" pintada con blanco en la parte delantera, y unas alas de igual color en los laterales. Recordó un nombre: Steve.

Algo dolió en su pecho, similar a un golpe eléctrico, seguido de una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago. Algo no estaba bien.

Tocó la caja, casi como si le estuviera rogando respuestas.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de una persona rubia. El sujeto sonreía como si hubiese encontrado el mejor tesoro del mundo, él corazón de Bucky latió con vehemencia ante este pensamiento.

Pero la sonrisa brillante del sujeto, se fue apagando, y sus ojos azules fueron reflejando más miedo a cada segundo, todo su rostro comenzó a mostrar pánico.

En los últimos momentos de su visión, la cara del rubio era la viva imagen de la tristeza y otro sentimiento que el castaño no supo descifrar. Se escuchó un disparo, y lo último que pudo ver fue una gran mancha de sangre que pintaba la pared.

Cuando Bucky volvió podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba veneno puro a través de su cuerpo, algo en él se rompió, fue como un corte con una cuchilla caliente.

"Bucky" Escuchó.

Giró su vista para ver a Steve, una oleada de felicidad golpeó su cuerpo, su compañero estaba vivo. No lo había matado, estaba justo ahí, enfrente suyo, mirando perdido un punto indefinido de la habitación. Quiso abrazarlo en cuanto estuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo, pero no pudo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Bucky?"

Lo entendió.

**[...]**

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió gracias a un ejercicio de escritura de la página de "Es de Fanfics", realmente no pensé que lo haría tan largo, y como me gustó pues lo voy a publicar, espero que les guste. Ya saben, comenten, critiquen, compartan y voten que me ayuda a mejorar. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> P.D: Llevo tanto tiempo sin subir Stucky que me siento mal, pero estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic de ellos dos que pronto voy a subir. ¡Esperenlo Stuckers! ¡Hail Stucky!


End file.
